A Magician or A Demigod? Or Both?
by SilverArrow18
Summary: Isabelle Quivertton thinks that she's a normal girl, but when someone discovers that she's a magician and a demigod, things go kind of messy for her that she doesn't know who to trust. No flames please, this is my first. R&R!
1. I Get Recruited

Chapter 1: I Get Recruited

(Isabelle's POV)

"Izzy! Hurry up! You still have to eat! It's your first day today! The school bus will arrive in about 10 minutes!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"On my way, Mom!" I shouted back.

I brushed my honey blonde hair and put on a black headband. I slipped on my blank tank top and black skinny jeans and wore my leather boots. I checked my bag twice to make sure that I didn't miss anything. I went down hurriedly and went to the kitchen. I had just finished gobbling down my eggs and bacon when the school bus arrived. I grabbed my bag and went outside. The school bus was like any other school bus, '_Nothing special' _I thought and went inside.

And...the inside of the bus was also like the inside of any other school bus. Girls were flirting with boys, and some of the boys were hand wrestling at the back of the bus. I sat at the back of the bus with a guy that seems to be flirting with me. Ugh. '_Just ignore him.' _I said to myself. After 30 minutes of sitting in the bus, it finally arrived at the school.

The school was this big brownstone building near Central Park. Welcome to Flemington High School -it read. I made my way to the big slab doors and went inside the building.

I looked at my schedule and saw that English was my first class. I wandered the halls and found the English room. I went inside and took a seat at the back of the room. After about 5 minutes, the school bell sounded, and the teacher that was sitting at the front looked up from her laptop.

"Good morning students, let us start by introducing ourselves. You may call me Ms. Mary. I am your English teacher. Okay, we'll start with you." She said, pointing at the girl in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Diana Gilmour." Said a girl with straight honey blond hair and black eyes.

"Krystyv Foreman, though my friends call me Ty." Said a girl with brown hair and startling gray eyes.

"Christian Sanders, you my call me Chris. " Said a guy with black hair and blue eyes while winking at Ms. Mary.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe Krills." Said a girl with black curly hair and light black eyes, with her black top that said 'I am an EMO', her black skinny jeans and black shoes, I assumed that she was either kind of goth or a real hardcore emo.

They rattled on and on until I was next.

"Isabelle Quivertton, though my friends call me Izzy." I said.

The guy next to me said "Matthew Denner."

"Hey, Matthew." I said to him.

"Hey, Isabelle right?" He replied.

"Just call me Izzy." I said.

"Okay." He said.

And at that the school bell sounded.

"See you later." I said to Matthew. He nodded in response.

Before our next class came, I went to check on my locker, I was told that my locker was the only one not used last school year, so I quite expected it to be empty, but there was a lock attached to it. I went to the secretary to ask what the number combination was, but she said that there wasn't a lock that was attached to it, because no one used it last school year. I went back to my locker and tried to figure out the number combination when a voice whispered in my ear, probably my subconscious, but this wasn't my voice, it was a woman's.

"13/32/33." The voice said. I tried the combination, and...it worked! What the?

I looked inside and saw that there was a card inside and attached to it was a necklace. I looked at the card and saw that it was a calling card. _'Maybe this is the number of the owner of this necklace' _I thought. I took out my cellphone and tried calling the number. Luckily, someone answered.

"Hello, this is the Kane residences, what may I do for you?" A girl's voice said.

"Oh, I was checking on my locker and your calling card was there with a necklace, so I wonder if it's yours?" I asked.

"Necklace? How did you figure out the number combination?" She shrieked/asked.

"I know you won't believe what I'm going to say but, a voice whispered in my head, a lady's voice." I said.

"CARTER!" She shrieked. At the phone I could hear the girl talking to someone, a guy maybe. Then the boy talked to me.

"Um, hello." The boy said.

"So is this necklace yours?" I asked.

"Yes. It's my sister's. Where do you live? We'll just pick it up." He told me. So

I told him my address.

"Okay, we'll pick it up this afternoon. What's your name by the way?" He asked.

"Isabelle Quivertton" I said. "What's yours?"

"Carter. Carter Kane. And the girl you just talked to was my sister. Sadie Kane." He said matter-of-factly. Kane. That sounds familiar.

"Kane." I mused.

"Yes, Kane. Why?" He asked.

"Kane. Are you related to Dr. Julius Kane?" I asked him.

"Yes. Why?" He asked again.

"Nothing." I said. Dr. Julius Kane was my favorite author. He explained things so clearly that you can understand it even if you read it just once. I heard last December that he had been killed by some explosion.

"Later." He said.

-After school, At home-

"Mom. I'm home!" I shouted.

"Dearie, Someone's here for you." Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh. Okay, mom. I'll just change." I replied.

I went into my room and got a change of clothes. I wore a t-shirt that said 'Stop Staring At Me' in pink sketches, short shorts, and I tied my hair using a bandanna. I put the necklace inside my pocket and went downstairs.

When I went to the kitchen I saw mom talking to two kids, and they seem to be in a serious conversation. They saw me eavesdropping and mom motioned me to join them.

"Mom, what's going on? Why are you so serious?" I asked.

"Izzy, you have to come with them." Mom said.

"What?" I shrieked.

"Come here Izzy." Mom said.

"Mom, what's going on? Answer me!" I shouted.

"Isabelle, listen to me! After this pack your bags." Mom told me.

"These kids told me that they need you, they're recruiting children that has the blood of the pharaohs. And you're one of them. I'm also one of them. They're going to take you to the Twenty-First Nome." She said.

"What are you talking about mom? You're going nuts mom." I declared. "I'm going to take a nap okay? It's been a long day."

"Izzy!" Mom shrieked.

"What?"

"Isabelle, COME HERE!" Mom shouted angrily. It was rare to see mom getting angry, and if she does get angry, it's a horrible sight. So I followed what she said this time.

"Miss Quivertton, you don't need to be angry with her. If she doesn't want to go, then she won't. It's up to her." Said a boy, which I assumed was Carter, the boy who I talked to on the phone. He was quite handsome if you ask me, but he's not my type, okay?

"So mom, you've known this already?" I asked calmly, careful not to make her angry. She only nodded.

"I've tried not to make you visible in the world. I thought I could lead you to a normal life without the influences of magic in your life." She choked.

Carter turned to me. "So, Isabelle right?" I nodded in response.

"So Isabelle, will you come with us?" He asked. I turned to mom, she was nodding at me.

"Okay, can you wait for an hour? I still have to pack my bags." I said. Carter and Sadie only nodded.

I went inside my room still disoriented from our conversation. After an hour I said goodbye to my mom and followed Carter and Sadie outside.

"So you're going to take me to the Twenty-First Nome?" I asked. Remembering my conversation with mom earlier. I sat at the back with the girl Sadie.

"You're going to like it there! If boys are the one you're looking for then we have lots of handsome boys at the Nome!" She shrieked.

"I'm not really interested with boys." I said to her.

"Oh. But still. How old are you?" She asked.

"16." I answered.

"How cute! She would be perfect for Julian? Isn't she?" Sadie said.

"So...where is this Twenty-First Nome?" I asked.

"Here we are." Carter said.

"Welcome to the Twenty-First Nome, Isabelle!" Sadie shrieked.

**(So, you like it? This is my first so please be honest. Just finished reading the Serpent's Shadow! It was so good! R&R!)**


	2. I Get The Grand Tour

**Thanks to all that reviewed! I really appreciate it. I totally forgot to put this disclaimer in the first chapter. So, here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 2: I get the grand tour.

(Julian's POV)

I was reading a book silently when the door to my room banged open.

"Hey Julian." Carter said nonchalantly. Like he didn't bang my door open without even knocking.

"Whoa dude! Do you even know how to knock?" I complained.

"Sorry Julian. I got a favor to ask you. Can you do it?" He asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked him.

"We got a new trainee. Can you show her around?" He asked me.

"A girl, huh? Sure, no problem." I told him. "Where is she?"

"Come in Isabelle." He said to someone standing behind the door. At that moment a girl with honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes entered my room. She was about my age, I think?

"Hey." I said and walked to her. I was taller than her by maybe four to five inches.

"Julian, meet Isabelle. Isabelle, meet Julian." Carter introduced. She looked at me, smiling. And I nodded.

"You may call me Izzy, no need to tire yourself by saying my full name." She said. She's cute when she's smiling, I thought.

"So Julian, you want to be her tour guide?" Carter asked me.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed. She looked at me again, smiling.

"So Izzy, I'll just leave you with Julian okay?" Carter told her. She nodded.

"And Julian, after the tour, show her the room where she's going to stay, and be on your best behavior." Carter told me as he left my room. I chuckled.

"Let's go." I told her as I put my hand in her waist, leading her outside.

(Isabelle's POV)

So, this was the Julian that Sadie told me. Anyways, I was quite shocked when Julian put his hand in my waist, but I ignored it as he ushered me outside the room and into the room where Carter and Sadie argued which of them would show me the place.

_**Flashback**_

_"Welcome to the Twenty-First Nome, Isabelle!" The girl Sadie said_

_"Yeah, I guess, welcome?" The boy Carter said to me. But I didn't listen because I was staring in awe at the place. Wow, it's so big. I thought. Carter led us towards the big timber doors. _

_"Oh, wow." I said. Carter chuckled._

_"That's almost the first words most of our trainees say when they see the place." Carter told her. I flashed him a smile. And, Carter seemed to blush at that. What the? _

_We were already inside when Sadie was called by a girl that seemed to have cat-like features._

_"My kittens!" The cat-lady said._

_"Kittens?" I asked confused._

_"Oh, Bast is the Goddess of Cats. That's why she calls us kittens." Carter explained._

_"Goddess? You're a goddess?" I asked her. 'Well, if she's the goddess of cats that explains her cat-like features.' I thought._

_"Yes dear, I am." Bast told me. She faced Carter. "Carter, where are your manners? Introduce us!" _

_"Oh, yes, I forgot. Bast meet Isabelle Quivertton. Isabelle meet Bast, our chaperone." Carter introduced._

_"Hello." I said politely._

_"Hello dear, and well, welcome to the Twenty-First Nome." Bast said, and went inside a big room that seems to be full of books. 'Library.' I thought. I reached for my pocket and found out that I still had the necklace._

_"Oh, um, Sadie. Here's the necklace." I said to her, handing her the necklace._

_"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the necklace._

_"So... I still got work to do. Sadie, why don't you show Isabelle around?" Carter asked Sadie._

_"Oh, that. Well, I also got work do, Carter! It's more important than what you're gonna do!" She shrieked. _

_"Well, who's going to show her around?" Carter asked Sadie._

_"How about the others?" She asked._

_"Right. Why didn't I think of that?" He said to nobody in particular. Sadie snickered._

_"Okay, I'll take her to Jaz." Carter said. _

_"No. Jaz is teaching the kids this time around. I know 'cause I'm supposed to help her." She said._

_"Then why are you here?" Carter asked her._

_"Calm down. I'm sure Jaz can handle the kids." Sadie declared._

_"How about Alyssa?" Carter asked._

_"Nope. She's in the city with Felix. I think they went shopping." Sadie said._

_"Shopping for what?" Carter asked her._

_"I don't know! Why do you even ask me?" Sadie complained_

_"Julian?" Carter asked._

_"I don't know. Why don't you check?" Sadie asked._

_"Okay, come on Isabelle." Carter said and led me upstairs._

_**End of Flashback**_

Julian told me that the room was called 'The Great Room' and I could see why they called it that. The cedar-beamed ceiling was four stories high, held up by carved stone pillars engraved with hieroglyphs. A weird assortment of musical instruments and Ancient Egyptian weapons decorated the walls. Three levels of balconies ringed the room, with rows of doors all looking out on the main area. The fireplace was big enough to park a car in, with a plasma-screen TV above the mantel and massive leather sofas on either side. On the floor was a snakeskin rug, except it was forty feet long and fifteen feet wide-bigger than any snake. Outside, through the glass walls, I could see the terrace that wrapped around the house. It had a swimming pool, a dining area, and a blazing fire pit. And at the far end of the Great Room was a set of familiar double doors marked with an eye. It was the room that Bast entered earlier. I took notice of the eye in the middle. 'It's so familiar.' I thought. Oh, right! That's called the Eye of Horus. I learned that at school, when our teacher taught us the different myths during Ancient Times. The only lessons that caught my attention were the stories about the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt, all of them bored me except for the said myths.

"Julian, what's in there?" I asked him, pointing to the double doors.

"It's the library." He said.

"Hey Izzy, you want to see the pets?" He asked me. I looked at him, confused. He chuckled.

He led me to the swimming pool and in it was the biggest crocodile I have ever seen. I stared at it amazed.

"You have a crocodile?" I asked him.

"His name is Philip of Macedonia." He told me.

"Wow."

"I know. I said the same thing when I saw him."

"Thanks for the tour, Julian. But I'm kinda tired. Could you just lead me to my room?" I asked. Politely of course.

"Sure." He told me and led me to a room that was next to his.

"Here you are. Your new room. If you're hungry, there's food in the fridge." He said, pointing to one of the doors inside the room that probably leads to a mini kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks Julian." I said.

"Welcome. If you need me, next door's mine." He said to me, winking.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out." I told him. He chuckled and went out of the room.

The room was quite nice, if you ask. It had a mini kitchen, a TV, a computer, and a stereo system, a bathroom, and the bed was king-sized, but the pillow was quite strange. Instead of a cloth pillow, it was an ivory headrest, the one that you see in Egyptian tombs. It was decorated with different hieroglyphs. But with what all happened to me today I wasn't surprised. I laid my head in the ivory headrest, prepared to sleep.

"What a day." I muttered to myself.

**How was it? Sorry if this didn't satisfy you, but here in the Philippines classes start on June, so I'm going to be very busy since it's going to be my first day in high school. With homework and exams. By the way, I got the description of the Great Room from the first book: The Red Pyramid. So... Read and Review!**

**SilverArrow18**


End file.
